fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Warren Cook Gets Grounded For Triple Tragedy
the Otter is sitting inside her room in her houseboat on the computer Sophie the Otter: "Let's hope if Warren hasn't uploaded anymore fake VHS openings." the Otter becomes shocked as she notices 4 videos called Opening to Up 1988 VHS, Opening to A Bug's Life 1989 VHS, Opening to Lilo and Stitch 1990 VHS, and Planes 1991 VHS, real not fake Sophie the Otter: "HOLY DISCO PARTY! WARREN HAS BEEN MAKING FAKE VHS OPENINGS AGAIN! HE MADE THE OPENINGS TO UP 1988, A BUG'S LIFE 1989, LILO AND STITCH 1990 AND PLANES 1991, REAL NOT FAKE. THEY ARE ALL FAKE! I'M CALLING ALAN COOK!" Sophie the Otter: (calling Alan Cook) "Hello, Mr. Cook. This is Sophie the Otter. Your son made the Openings to Up 1988, A Bug's Life 1989, Lilo and Stitch 1990 and Planes 1991, real not fake!" Alan: (on phone): "What? Warren made the Openings to Up 1988, A Bug's Life 1989, Lilo and Stitch 1990 and Planes 1991, real not fake. Oh my God! He should've made real VHS openings in the first place. That's it! He was so grounded for quadruple humanity. Thanks for telling me, Sophie." Sophie the Otter: "Okay. Goodbye!" Warren is in his room at the computer laughing Warren: "Yes! I finally made the Openings to Up 1988, A Bug's Life 1989, Lilo and Stitch 1990 and Planes 1991, real not fake." appears in Warren's room, Warren is shocked Warren: "Oh shoot! It's my dad!" Alan: "Warren, I just got off the phone from Sophie the Otter and she said you uploaded the Openings to Up 1988, A Bug's Life 1989, Lilo and Stitch 1990 and Planes 1991, real not fake. Did you do this?" Warren: "Um, yes!" Alan: "Let me have a look." gets off the computer and Alan sits on the chair, a couple of moments later, he becomes shocked due to 4 fake VHS openings Alan: "Warren Cook! Those 4 openings are fake! Up was released in 2009, A Bug's Life was released in 1998, Lilo and Stitch was released in 2002 and Planes was released in 2013. I can't stand you making fake VHS openings anymore. That's it! I am closing your YouTube account and you will never get your account back ever again!" Warren: (crying) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" closes Warren's YouTube account Alan: "There, now your account is closed!" Warren: "Why do you have to do this to me? I wish you were all dead!" Alan: "Warren! How dare you talk to me like that wish me dead!" Warren: "I wish Donovan Patton was dead and cremated!" Alan: "Warren! How dare you wish the children's show character dead! That's it! I will put your diaper on." Warren: "But I am too old for diapers!" Alan: "I don't care if you are too old for diapers! Besides, you are just a kid!" becomes angry Warren: "You better not put a diaper on me when I am still too old!" Alan: "Oh, well!" puts a diaper on Warren Warren: "Ow! That diaper is so painful!" Alan: "It doesn't matter! You can only use your diaper rather than the toilet. And I'm gonna destroy the toilet, break the toy potty, and burn your underwear. And for that, I'm gonna change your voice to Shy Girl from Brian. Warren: (Now speaking in Shy Girl voice) "Please no! Change it back!" Alan: "Never! You will stay as Shy Girl voice for the rest of your natural born life. Now I am calling Sophie the Otter and her friends to come over here! They will arrive in 15 minutes in the backyard!" minutes later, everyone is outside Alan: "Warren, you have a ton of visitors who want to see you!" Sophie the Otter: "These are all my friends I brought over plus two of your teachers, Shawn Brunner, Taylor Hayes, Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur, BJ the Yellow Dinosaur, Riff the Orange Dinosaur, VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo, GoAnimateMaster2003, Arvin21359, Brendan Barney, and Charles Green aka Angry Grandpa. Now, everybody, we need to give Warren Cook punishments. But first, introduce yourselves." misternintendoking: "Hello! Misternintendoking here! You have been making fake VHS openings again. You have been breaking the rules again." Vitzie629: "It is I, Vitzie629. I heard that you made the openings to Up 1988, A Bug's Life 1989, Lilo and Stitch 1990 and Planes 1991." Dave: "Hello there! My name is Dave. I am sick and tired of you deleting other people's comments." Shawn Brunner: "I am Shawn Brunner. You already know me because I am one of the Warren haters." Slippy V: "Slippy V is back once again. You are banned from making fake VHS openings." Taylor Hayes. "My name is Taylor Hayes. Don't you ever think about rubbing my bottom and breasts. If you do so, you will be grounded even more." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "DavidtheAnimationGuy has returned. I can't stand you still making fake VHS openings." JosephComedian2000: "My name is JosephComedian2000. You have been putting nonsense comments on YouTube again." TheTailsGirls Jade: "Hey, TheTailsGirls Jade here. Warren, Up was released in 2009, A Bug's Life was released in 1998, Lilo and Stitch was released in 2002 and Planes was released in 2013." louielouie95: "I am louielouie95. You are not supposed to disobey us at all." Anthonyg3281: "My name is Anthonyg3281. Up or Planes didn't come out on VHS." Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky." Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy." Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa." Po: "And I'm Po and we are the Teletubbies. We hope you start liking our show because you are just a baby." Calebcomedian: "Hey, I am Calebcomedian. You are considered to be the worst YouTube troll ever." BrandontheMovieGuy: "This is BrandontheMovieGuy. You will go to summer camp every summer." RobertCoatesAnimation: "My name is RobertCoatesAnimation. You will also be a fan of 20th Century Fox." Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "Hello, I am Barney. Start being a fan of my show soon." Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur: "My name is Baby Bop and I agree with Barney." BJ the Yellow Dinosaur: "My name is BJ the Yellow Dinosaur and I agree with Barney too." Riff the Orange Dinosaur: "My name is Riff the Orange Dinosaur and I agree with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop." KawaiiSugarbunny: "It was me, KawaiiSugarbunny. Make any more fake VHS openings, and you will die." Dorothy the Dinosaur: "This is me Dorothy the Dinosaur. You should be fan of me." Spongebob Squarepants: "Spongebob Squarepants has returned. How about you start liking my show?" Patrick Star: "My name is Patrick Star. I agree with Spongebob." Spiderman: "Hello! Spiderman here! You shall be a fan of me." Pikachu: "I am Pikachu from Pokemon. Please pay attention to me because I am anime, not Disney." Bubbles: "My name is Bubbles." Blossom: "My name is Blossom." Buttercup: "And my name is Buttercup and we are The Powerpuff Girls. Like our show or else you will pay." Mrlegofan404: "Mrlegofan404 here yet again. I wish you were executed for making fake VHS openings." AngryWalkthroughs: "This is me AngryWalkthroughs. No returning to the internet." VideoMan1443: "Hello! I am VideoMan1443. You will sleep in a doghouse instead of your room from now on." amsalley94: "Hey there! My name is amsalley94. The next time you make fake VHS openings, we will block YouTube." Supertimmyboy32: "Supertimmyboy32 has returned. You will forget your memories all about Disney." Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read "It is I, Leopald Slikk! I will hurt you even more than ever!" Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (does the same as Leopold Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "I am Ronald Rameriez. And I am fully agreed with Leopald." TheSuperBaxter: "My name is TheSuperBaxter. You are always telling lies about what year Disney films came out!" Greg: "I am Greg." Murray: "I am Murray." Jeff: "I am Jeff." Anthony: "And I am Anthony and we are The Wiggles. You will go to our theme park in DreamWorld soon." Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You are considered to be the worst student of mine." Mr. Dike: "My name is Mr. Dike. You will be banned from school severely." Super Patrick: "This is me Super Patrick. Some of your Disney stuff will be demolished." HiddenintheBasement: "I am HiddenintheBasement. Other Disney stuff will be donated to charity." MaxWalson2: "Hey, MaxWalson2 here. You will never talk about anything Disney related ever again." Caroline0204: "My name is Caroline0204. You will be banned from Planes: Fire and Rescue this July." Michael Laffey: "I am Michael Laffey. You shouldn't have made anymore fake VHS openings. That is enough of your attitude now." KingBWings: "Hey, I am KingBWings. You must be banned from YouTube for life." Jack Sullivan: "My name is Jack Sullivan. You will not get Sleeping Beauty on Blu Ray when it comes out in October." Joseph Slaty: "This is me Joseph Slaty. It's not OK to make more fake VHS openings after making a real VHS openings." Landon Dibbles: "Landon Dibbles is back! You will recieve bottom beatings 24/7." Lucas01aswell: "Lucas01aswell here. You will be going to preschool every year because you are just a kid." WeHateWarrenCook: "My name is WeHateWarrenCook. You have totally lost trips to Epcot at Disneyland as well." Memy9909: "Memy9909 is back once again. That was so naughty of you to make the openings to Up 1988, A Bug's Life 1989, Lilo and Stitch 1990 and Planes 2013." FlemAlFlem: "I am FlemAlFlem. I heard that you broke out of jail, bought Beauty and the Beast 2002 vhs, returned everything back to your room, and went to see Muppets Most Wanted. I can't believe you." PurpatMetaKnight2000: "My name is PurpatMetaKnight2000. You will be banned from everything made by Disney." Josh09pps: "My name is Josh09pps. You are such a bad YouTuber in history." SamLarfield: "SamLarfield here once again. You should stop doing wrong things." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "It is I, Momo YouMookSaidTimon. You need to stop your naughty behavior or else!" TacoComedian: "I am TacoComedian. All your fake VHS openings will be forbidden. No exceptions!" TheHeatherFan2002: "TheHeatherFan2002 has returned. I wish I would throw you off a tall building so I don't have to listen to you anymore." Xfactor1234: "This is me Xfactor1234. I heard that you got grounded for many dumb reasons." Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: "Watashi wa Reicheru Chaiko! Mein gott. You need to suffer once again!" Julia Bayne: "This is me Julia Bayne. All the store managers said that you will never get anything made by Disney." Carlos Webshooter: "My name is Carlos Webshooter. I really hate it when you made 4 fake VHS openings." 57kirbyTV: "It is I, 57kirbyTV. You are still defying your punishments." RocketPowerGal24: "This is me RocketPowerGal24. Your fake VHS openings were just like when you made the Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS, Opening to Brave Neon Mickey VHS from 1985, the Opening to Tarzan and Jane Neon Mickey VHS from 1986, the Opening to Tangled Neon Mickey VHS from 1987, and the Opening to Monsters University 1989 VHS, real not fake!" KodytheGoAnimateFan2002: "My name is CodytheGoAnimateFan2002. You are prohibited to purchase any Disney stuff online." Christan Adams: "Hey, Carlos Webshooter here. Making fake VHS openings is copyright infringement." Rainbow Dash: "This is me Rainbow Dash. I wish you would become a fan of My Little Pony." Slim Wario: "Slim Wario is back. You are not getting anything Disney related for Christmas this year." VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "My name is VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo. Your Disney movies must be sold on Ebay." GoAnimateMaster2003: "I am GoAnimateMaster2003. You might know me because I am one of the Warren haters besides others." Arvin21359: "Hello! Arvin21359 here. You have 0% business making the Openings to Up 1988, A Bug's Life 1989, Lilo and Stitch 1990 and Planes 1991, real not fake." Brendan Barney: "This is me Brendan Barney. Fake VHS openings are not allowed anymore." WigglesWorld: "My name is WigglesWorld. You will be forced to listen to music from The Wiggles, Blue's Clues, Hi-5, and The Hooley Dooleys." Avromps1999: "I am Avromps1999. I will say no to your Disney stuff." Snow Wade: "This is me Snow Wade. You should stop requesting me to a fake VHS opening." Lou Dinh: "My name is Lou Dinh. You need to stop being obsessed with everything made by Disney. Because if you don't, I will feed you to the wolves." HeroesYes VillainsNo: "Hey, HeroesYes VilliainsNo here. All the Disney characters said they will never see you ever again." MinecraftMan20: "This is me MinecraftMan20. I will beat you up so that you don't have to make any fake VHS openings." NathanDesignerBoy7: "NathanDesignerBoy7 has returned. Shawn will bring in all the animals, and they will attack you." awildmewfromROBLOX: "awildmewfromROBLOX is back. Stop telling me to make fake VHS openings." SuperMarioKing1999: "My name is SuperMarioKing1999. You should've made a real VHS opening. Why did you make fake VHS openings?" Jaxen Ross: "This is me Jaxen Ross. You are still putting nonsense comments on YouTube." StarWarsandCODFan1999: "I am StarWarsandCODFan1999. Don't you ever do anything made by Disney." Phillip Psareas: "Hey, Phillip Psareas here. Please start liking PBS Kids." Mabuscus Chuchu: "Mabuscus Chuchu here yet again! You will have to pay for what you have done on YouTube." Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "My name is Charles Green known as The Angry Grandpa. I will give you a black eye and a bloody nose!" Steve Burns: "My name is Steve Burns from Blue's Clues. How about you start liking me and Blue's show." Justdancingsamuel: "This is me Justdancingsamuel. I wish you would stop making fake VHS openings one day." Wreck It Ralph: "I am Wreck it Ralph. And guess what, I'm gonna wreck all the rides at Disneyland." Wallace: "My name is Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. Start liking my franchise and some of my inventions." Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. You will forget your memories captured by Disney." Coulden Pettit: "And last but not least, I am Coulden Pettit. And I agree with everyone who already told you these things." Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a strong strict severe miserable lesson. You will have home detentions every day." Mr. Dike: "That's right, Warren. And you are also wearing a diaper forever." Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "You will eat baby food and play with baby toys. Why? Because you look like a baby." TheSuperBaxter: "And there will be no computer, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney World Parks, no Disney Store, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney clothes, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney related things, no Disney VHS tapes, no Disney DVDs, no Disney Blu Rays, no Disney toys, no Disney channels, and no Disney vacations." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "The only things you will eat and drink from now on are Caribbean food, Chinese food, French food, German food, Japanese food, Korean food, Mexican food, Spanish food, Thai food, Vietnamese food, grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, poop, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, vomit, blood, grass, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, liver, dirt, maggots, expired milk, rusted micro chips, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, toxic wastes, toilet water, bath water, and baby food." Warren: "No way! I don't like Caribbean food, Chinese food, French food, German food, Japanese food, Korean food, Mexican food, Spanish food, Thai food, Vietnamese food, grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, poop, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, vomit, blood, grass, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, liver, dirt, maggots, expired milk, rusted micro chips, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, toxic wastes, toilet water, bath water, and baby food." TheTailsGirls Jade: "We do not care. You have to eat and drink those foods, and they are the only things you can eat. And that is final." Jaxen Ross: "You will be forced to watch primetime shows and cartoons not made by Disney like Adam 12, Quantum Leap, Magnum PI, Night Court, The Odd Couple, The Brady Bunch, The X Files, The Sopranos, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Dallas, Charmed, Boardwalk Empire, LOST, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Game of Thrones, Happy Days, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, Everybody Loves Raymond, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Hill Street Blues, Wings, Cheers, Coach, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Supernanny, Toddlers and Tiaras, Here Comes Honey Boo Boo, The Cosby Show, Last of the Summer Wine, Malcolm in the Middle, Batman 60s show, Doctor Who, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, Midsomer Murders, Britain's Got Talent, The X Factor, My Three Sons, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Eastenders, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That 70s Show, Wipeout, Whose Line Is It Anyway, The Jeremy Kyle Show, You've Been Framed, Rosanne, Minute to Win It, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Dog Eat Dog, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Are You An Egghead?, Mind of a Man, The Newlywed Game, Whammy, Press Your Luck, Baggage, Wheel of Fortune, The Price is Right, Bones, The Love Boat, 30 Rock, Law and Order, CSI, Charlie's Angels, Barney Miller, I Dream of Jeannie, The Brand New Adventures Of Old Christine, Yes Dear, The Office, According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, Scrubs, How I Met Your Mother, The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, Futurama, Doogie Howser MD, Family Guy, South Park, ALF, Sliders, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Lone Gun Men, America's Funniest Home Videos, Goosebumps, Drawn Together, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Looney Tunes, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, AAHHH! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, Spongebob Squarepants, The Fairly Oddparents, Rocket Power, Foofur, Garfield and Friends, The Garfield Show, As Told By Ginger, Pelswick, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Mr. Meaty, The Penguins of Madagascar, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Animaniacs, TUFF Puppy, Dexter's Laboratory, Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, Johnny Bravo, Horrid Henry, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Pokemon, Sonic X, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, The Annoying Orange, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dennis and Gnasher, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Total Drama, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Happy Tree Friends, Winx Club, iCarly, Sam & Cat, Fanboy and Chum Chum, One Piece, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Almost Naked Animals, Tom and Jerry, Scooby Doo Where Are You?, What's New Scooby Doo?, Uncle Grandpa, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr, Steven Universe, Horrible Histories, Bear Behaving Badly, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, 6Teen, Stoked, Dragon Ball Z, Kate Ashby, Nick Ashby's Lawful Adventures, Katie Cat Shorts, and too many others not made by Disney." Coulden Pettit: "And also, you'll be forced to watch children's shows such as The Wiggles, The Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Franklin, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Oswald, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Dan, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, I Spy, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, WordGirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Boohbah, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Peg + Cat, The WotWots, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Peep and the Big Wide World, Pocoyo, Hip Hop Harry, Naughty Naughty Pets, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, Woolly and Tig, The Pajanimals, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Tree Fu Tom, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, The New Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Little Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Zoom, Pinky Dinky Doo, Postman Pat, Arthur, Fizzy's Lunch Lab, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Pingu, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, VeggieTales, Bosco, Gumby, Plonsters, Morph, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Zack and Quack, Franny's Feet, Angelmouse, Andy Pandy, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside, Come Outside, ToddWorld, Angelina Ballerina, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Olive the Ostrich, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Wibbly Pig, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, Chloe's Closet, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, Frances, Show Me Show Me, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Same Smile, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Space Pirates, Tiny Planets, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Gerald McBoing Boing, Little Robots, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Firehouse Tales, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, The Puzzle Place, Sarah and Duck, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, and much more not made by Disney." NathanDesignerBoy7: "You will also be forced to watch films not made by Disney like Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Pacific Rim, An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, Barbie in the Nutcracker, The Secret Garden, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Garfield 1 & 2, Bee Movie, Osomis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Horton Hears a Who, Turbo, Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kid, Disaster Movie, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Super Babies: Baby Geniuses, Twilight Saga, Ice Age Trilogy, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2, Pokemon The Movie, The Cat in the Hat, Over the Hedge, Chicken Run, Flushed Away, GoAnimate The Movie, Spiderman, Despicable Me 1 and 2, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Tom and Jerry The Movie, The Rugrats Movie, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, Jurassic Park Trilogy, Ted, Rio 1 and 2, The Lego Movie, The Smurfs 1 and 2, and other films not made by Disney." Calebcomedian: "You will also play video games not made by Disney such as Half Life, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros., Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, Wii Sports Resort, Parappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Donkey Kong, Super Smash Bros, Earthbound, Metroid, Yoshi's Island, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox, F-Zero GX, The NewZealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac-Man, Wii Fit, Crash Bandicoot, NeoPets: The Darkest Faerie, Nickelodeon Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Eye Toy, Lego Video Games, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Anubis II, Ninjabread Man, Ivy the Kiwi, Conker: Live and Reloaded, Banjo-Kazooie, Guitar Hero, Rock Band, Kid Icarus, Rayman, Flappy Bird, Tiny Wings, Jetpack Joyride, Garfield Video Games, Backyard Baseball, Battlefield, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run, Final Fantasy and other video games not made by Disney." louielouie95: "You will also be forced to listen to music not made by Disney like Peter Gabriel, Linkin Park, Special Dee, Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Andrew WK, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, Barney, Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, PSY, Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Van Halen, Michael Jackson, Coldcut, Tool, Silly Songs with Larry, Romeo Santos, Miley Cyrus, Bella Thorne, Prince Royce, Muse, The Cheeky Girls, Eiffel 65, Swedish House Mafia, War, Sunrise Inc., Lady Gaga, Kevin Macleod, LMFAO, Cyndi Lauper, Will Young, Green Day, Bob the Builder, Abba, Electric Light Orchestra, The Backstreet Boys, Lemar, Deep Purple, Kesha, I Like to Move It, Aqua, Emienem, Jay-Z, Taylor Swift, One Direction, Tunak Tunak Tun, The Vengaboys, The Beatles, and many other music not made by Disney. Wallace: "You will also watch my films such as A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "And also, we have something for you." Warren: "What is it?" Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "We got you Barney's Great Adventure on VHS, Blue's Big Musical Movie on VHS, Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Fools Par-Ed-Ise on DVD, The Simpsons: The Complete Sixth Season on DVD, The Simpsons Movie on DVD, The Amazing World of Gumball: The Party on DVD, Nick Jr. Celebrates Spring on DVD, Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers on VHS, South Park: The Complete Eleventh Season on DVD, The Simpsons Go Hollywood Volume 1 on VHS, Barney's Imagination Island on VHS, Barney's Musical Castle on VHS, Barney: Jungle Friends on DVD, Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday on VHS, Blue's Clues: Arts and Crafts on VHS, some King of the Hill DVDs, some Arthur plush toys, some Teletubbies plush toys, some Caillou plush toys, some Caillou DVDs, some American Dad DVDs, Bob the Builder: To the Rescue on VHS, Scrubs: The Complete Eighth Season on DVD, Rugrats: Run Riot on DVD, some Hill Street Blues DVDs, some I Dream of Jeannie DVDs, Sesame Street: Get Up and Dance on DVD, The Simpsons Christmas Special on VHS, Barney: Let's Go on Vacation on DVD, Spongebob Squarepants: The Complete Third Season on DVD, some Sesame Street plush toys, Barney's Colorful World Live on VHS, some Futurama DVDs, some Bubble Guppies plush toys, some Team Umizoomi plush toys, The Bubble Guppies On The Job on DVD, The Bubble Guppies Sunny Days On DVD, The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea on DVD, and some Little Bear plush toys. They are not made by Disney." Alan: "I agree with all of them. Now come with me, Warren. I will now take you to Canada." to: Warren and Alan are in the car driving to the airport Warren: "I don't want to go to Canada!" Alan: "I'm sorry, but you have to go! It's for your flipping good! You better not run away from Canada or you will be grounded for gigantic tragedy!" to: Warren and Alan at the local airport Person at the desk: "How can I help you?" Alan: "I would like two tickets for me and Warren to Canada, please." Person at the desk: "OK, here you go. Warren and Alan, enjoy!" the airport security, Warren walks through a metal detector crying and Alan follows him. The metal detector buzzes Security Guard: "Could you put all your metal objects in this tray please?" Warren and Alan put all the metal objects in the tray Security Guard: "Thank you!" enters the plane crying and Alan follows him hours later V/O: "We will land in Edmonton Canada shortly. Please remain seated during the landing." Alan: "Now let's go to a Edmonton hotel, Warren." to: Warren and Alan at a Edmonton Hotel Alan: "Now go to this bedroom and start watching those primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films, DVDs, and VHS's, and play with these toys not made by Disney." enters a hotel bedroom crying and Alan leaves to: Warren in a hotel bedroom watching TV crying with DVDs, VHS tapes, and toys beside him TV Announcer: "Now stay tuned for Batman 60s show in IFC." Warren: "This is the worst day of my life! Wahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" to: Alan and the visitors in the dining room at Warren's house in Los Angeles Alan: "Now that we sent Warren Cook to Canada, let's all celebrate with some yummy food and drinks." Queen Lanolin: "And WigglesWorld, because you helped send Warren to Canada. I earned a prize with your name on it." WigglesWorld: "What is it, Queen Lanolin?" Queen Lanolin: "It's a Disney VHS released in 1996." WigglesWorld: "Yeehaa! I got a Disney VHS released in 1996. That means I can watch it." Calebcomedian: "Good idea, WigglesWorld. You could get to watch it.." Category:Grounded Stuff